Chachako
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = rak |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 茶茶子 |officialromajiname = chachako |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = June 28Blog Profile |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1638180 |mylistID1 = 8875178 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co126216 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Re:nG, Ougimachi Ruka, karin, Nodoame}} Chachako (茶茶子) is an with a powerful yet clear mid-range voice. She also covered many songs of the Night series by samfree. She, Re:nG and prkr released their first single "REIGNITION" on April 25, 2011, with their group Athanasia. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of SHAMchank # Member of Athanasia with Re:nG (Keyboard) and prkr (Guitar) # Member of Ch:A&Re:nG with Re:nG # Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # Chou! Animebeat! (Released on August 04, 2010) # What's your problem? with Re:nG, Akiakane, Jiu and PAGECO (Released on August 18, 2010) # Utattemita Uta Kassen (Released on December 01, 2010) # Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.10.14) # "Uninstall" (2008.10.17) # "Lion" (2008.10.30) # "Symmetry" (2009.01.30) # "Lion" feat. Chachako and karin (2009.02.02) # "Iroha Uta" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2009.03.01) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Chachako and Keima (2009.03.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Chachako and Kata (2009.03.10) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.22) # "magnet" feat. Chachako and mi-na (2009.05.31) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.02) # "Jiko Keno" (2009.08.18) # "ACUTE" feat. Chachako, Kata and karin (2009.09.15) # "No Logic" (2009.09.23) # "echo" (2009.10.19) # "IMITATION BLACK" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chachako, REN and Re:nG (2009.10.30) # "Es~dirty aspiration~" (2009.11.10) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.08) # "BRAVE" feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2009.12.18) (Original) # "amorphous" feat Chachako and Zanto (2010.02.05) # "Pierrot" (2010.02.13) # "Platina Romance" feat. Chachako, Ougimachi Ruka and karin (2010.03.14) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.29) # "jewelfish" (2010.06.04) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Jiku" feat. Chachako, Chao, Shuiro, Kakichoco, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. Chachako and Noriko (2010.08.21) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2010.09.02) # "Seikan Hikou" (2010.10.13) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.10.26) # "HAKUMEI" -Full ver.- (2010.11.26) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Re:" (2010.12.28) # "Normalize" (2011.01.31) # "Connect" (2011.02.06) # "REIGNITION" (2011.04.24) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.05.26) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (2011.06.08) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.17) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.30) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.10) # "LOVE ~since 1999~" feat. Chachako and Ougimachi Ruka (2011.08.21) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.12.27) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.01.30) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (2012.04.28) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (2012.05.08) # "Ikuze!" feat. Chachako, Ougimachi Ruka, PAGECO, Aane, Satoshi and Keisen (2012.06.18) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Chachako, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, Nomiya Ayumi, ASK and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Ikasama Casino" feat. Chachako and Nodoame (2012.07.01) # "Resonant Gene" (2012.07.22) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2012.09.02) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (2012.09.09) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Chachako and Nodoame (2012.11.04) # "Nou Shou Sakaretsu Girl" feat. Chachako and Nomiya Ayumi (2012.11.15) # "LOVE＆JOY" (Song and dance cover) (2013.02.22) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.10) }} Discography Gallery |Chachako Ikuze!.PNG|Chachako as seen in "Ikuze!" Illust. by Aane |Chachako Twitter.jpeg|Chachako as seen on Twitter |chachako smiling.png|Chachako in "Smiling" -Re:Member ver.- Illust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi)}} Trivia * She lives in Aichi. * She likes Beer, Gratin, Curry, Shrimps, Dumplings and Monjayaki. * She hates Milk. * She likes Dragon Quest. * She did a Dance cover of Seikan Hikou for her 2 Anniversary on NND. * She thinks she has Blood Type A. * She likes Yonekura Ryoko, Dreams Come True, Hamasaki Ayumi and Ketsumeishi. * Her favourite magazine is Oggi. * Her favourite clothing brand is VICKY. * Her favourite place would be Florence (Italy). * Her favourite animal is a dog. * In her vacances, she sleeps. * Her favourite word is Arigatou (Thank You). * She likes to go to an Aquarium on a date. * She wants to see many World Heritages. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Athanasia Category:Singers with Albums or Singles